


The Introduction

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostStrange, Imagines, Love, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Strangefrost, Stroki - Freeform, loki and doctor strange, oneshots, there are some other characters but i'm not gonna list them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Loki and Dr Stephen Strange meet officially for the first time.Will shots be fired or will the sparks fly?
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Introduction

"You know, brother" Thor exclaimed, loudly, as usual. "There is someone _in particular _I'd like you to meet today."__

__Loki rolled his eyes and continued to walk the pristine passages of the Avengers Compound with his brother. It was his first time at the Compound, and Thor said he'd introduce him to everybody properly. The only person of interest Loki had met so far was the guard outside, who had a blade longer than his arm in a hilt on his belt. The guard had even smiled at him._ _

__"Is that so?" He drawled, bored._ _

__Thor nodded, his head bobbing up and down with over-enthusiasm. "He does magic, like you -"_ _

__"Nobody's magic is like mine, Thor. Magic is unique to every possessor."_ _

__"Right," he continued. "He does magic, and he's got a rather bizarre name but that's besides the point -"_ _

__"What's his name, Thor?" Loki sighed. Thor never got to the point quickly._ _

__"Stephen Strange. Although, he is - or was? - A doctor, so he's Doctor Stephen Strange. Weird, isn't it?"_ _

__Loki cocked an eyebrow as they turned a corner. "Interesting indeed. Where is he? Does he live here with the rest of you muscle-men?"_ _

__"No, he lives in an old mansion-type building in Greenwich Village. It's called the Sanctum Sanctorum," he informed Loki as they walked into a large room adorned with couches, armchairs and coffee tables._ _

__Loki kept himself in thought about the magic mystery man as he drew a hand over the back of one of the leather couches. He turned back to Thor._ _

__"He sounds sensible." He looked around. "Where is the man, then? I'm getting quite impatient here, Thor."_ _

__Thor clapped his hands together and smiled. "He's on his way!"_ _

__"And you know that how?" Loki crossed his arms._ _

__Thor merely continued smiling, much to Loki's annoyance. A sparkling sound from behind him made him whip his head around. A circle of orange sparks grew into a sort of portal. A tall, handsome man walked out._ _

__With an eyebrow cocked, dark hair falling into his arctic blue eyes and his crimson cloak billowing behind him, Doctor Stephen Strange caught Loki completely off guard. Barely smiling, the doctor extended a hand to Loki, a look of immediate interest in his eyes._ _

__"Stephen Strange," he said, his deep baritone voice sent an involuntary shiver down Loki's spine and he pursed his lips to repress it. "You are Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief, aren't you?"_ _

__Stepping forward to grasp Strange's gloved hand, Loki nodded. His grip was firm and strong but when he let go, Loki could've sworn he felt his hands shaking._ _

__"I am," he said, watching Strange's face for any giveaways of how he was doing introducing himself. He found nothing. The man's face was unreadable and expressionless. His eyes betrayed him only to look attentive and curious as he observed the god. He looked to Thor, who was standing a few feet away, smiling his teeth out._ _

__"You can leave us now, Thor," said Strange, glancing at the door. "I don't think your mischievous brother here is going to kill me today."_ _

__Raising a dark eyebrow, Loki smirked, his eyes fixed on the sorcerer in front of him. "No, not today."_ _

__"Yes, yes, of course. Excuse me." Thor left the room quickly, glancing back only once to shoot a thumbs-up at Loki, who rolled his eyes._ _

__"You must know this place better than I do, Strange. Is there anything to drink?"_ _

__Strange unhooked his cloak from the lapels of his suit and to Loki's surprise, let it float to the other side of the room, where it began to somewhat watch the traffic outside through the enormous windows. Startled, Loki didn't notice Strange now holding a glass of whiskey and ice out to him._ _

__"You can call me Stephen," he said quietly, a ghost of a wink touching his eyelid._ _

__"Thank you. That cloak - is it bewitched?" He asked conversationally, taking a delicate sip from his drink, attempting to swallow the fierce lust brooding in his chest._ _

__"I have no clue, to be honest. It chose me, apparently." They locked eyes. Loki's heart was thumping uncomfortably faster than usual. "It's a relic called the Cloak of Levitation. It chose me, the Sorcerer Supreme."_ _

__Loki took a step towards him and furrowed his brows, heeding the sorcerer before him. He took another swig of whiskey. Stephen copied him, his tongue darting out to catch the rusty liquid. Loki inhaled deeply._ _

__"So, Stephen, have you saved the world before?"_ _

__Stephen let out a breath and looked up at the ceiling before returning his piercing gaze to Loki's. "A few times."_ _

__The god smirked. "Care to elaborate?"_ _

__"Well, when I first discovered my abilities, I prevented a dark dimension demon from taking over the planet but my mentor, the previous Sorcerer Supreme, died in the process."_ _

__Loki's eyes widened. He gave Stephen the best genuinely sympathetic look he could muster. "My condolences."_ _

__He nodded. "And then I was proclaimed Sorcerer Supreme in her place and Protector of the New York Sanctum."_ _

__"Of course. You seem very capable and worthy of such a title," Loki complimented him. "If I may be so forward."_ _

__"Thank you," Stephen said, eyeing him rather suspiciously. "You know, you are so different to how I expected you to be."_ _

__"In which ways?"_ _

__"Well," he began, shifting a little closer to Loki as he leaned against the wall. "Firstly, you aren't a maniac."_ _

__Loki laughed. "You know about how I attempted to take over your planet then, I gather?"_ _

__Stephen scoffed. "Who doesn't?"_ _

__"Yes, yes. Moving on. I've changed." He smiled playfully and bumped Stephen's shoulder with his._ _

__Amused, the sorcerer rolled his eyes before saying, "Secondly, your personality is quite appealing. You're charming, the right balance between mischievous and serious, and I can sense a great amount of intellect in you."_ _

__Loki's smile widened. "Why, thank you. What did you assume of me before today?"_ _

__"I thought you were arrogant, suicidal, and marginally problematic to your very tolerant brother," Stephen chuckled. "But that changed. Thanks for proving me wrong."_ _

__"Of course," he murmured, smiling. The two took a drink simultaneously. Loki cleared his throat. "Is there a thirdly?"_ _

__Stephen smiled, dazzling Loki. "Thirdly," his voice dropped to a whisper. "You are wonderfully attractive."_ _

__Unbeknownst to him, Loki's heart leaped. He blinked a few times, processing the words that'd complimented him so. He put his glass down and took Stephen's, also placing it on the nearby table._ _

__"Good thing I think the same of you," he whispered, moving closer to press Stephen against the wall with slow, seductive steps._ _

__Though pleasantly surprised at the god's change in demeanour, Stephen smirked and spun the pair around and Loki slammed his back to the hard concrete. His face was a hair away from Loki's lips. Slowly, carefully and quietly, Loki pressed his lips to Stephen's cheek, closing his eyes. He felt the sorcerer's breath flow in and out his mouth. One of his legs were between both of Loki's and his hand flush against the god's chest._ _

__"I have the feeling I should kiss you," Stephen breathed, his nose brushing Loki's._ _

__"Is that a good or a bad feeling?" Loki asked, opening his eyes to look up into Stephen's._ _

__Loki clutched Stephen's waist with one hand and let the other trail to his ass. Stephen brushed his lips with his own. A jolt shocked Loki to the core, the tender passion reeking from the sorcerer's lips._ _

__"Good," he finally replied, before bruising Loki's lips with his own and pulling at his hair with trembling hands._ _

__Loki didn't remember moaning or nibbling Stephen's soft lips, or when he ended up with his back on the couch, but he didn't care for it. The only coherent thoughts occupying his mind were those of the sorcerer's now gloveless hands teasing his skin and his lips snatching kisses from him._ _

__It was fair to say that Loki met nobody else that day._ _


End file.
